


Stranger Things: Season Two

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Hurt, Monsters, More tags to be added, Pain, Romance, Science Fiction, Trapped, Will is scared, the 80s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: So Eleven defeated the Demogorgan and left Mike alone and in tears after he promised to take her to the dance.But since Will is back he can only remember the good she did for them.Will, on the other hand, is experiencing weird changes and happenings and recurring nightmares of what happened to him in the Upside Down.He knows what happened to Barbara and he knows what the Demogorgon was doing.The portal was never closed since Eleven disappeared, so that means, nothing really ended, did it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! I just finished stranger things and I am so upset right now! What's happening to little Will? I hope he doesn't die :(
> 
> Anyways this is what I think would happen, it's not what will happen, it's continued off from season one. 
> 
> Comment and stuff :D

It had been six hours since the Christmas dinner Will and his family had together. The small boy was wide awake in his bed, his eyes refusing to close. He felt as if his eyes had been closed for a long time. Will was so afraid of shutting them again, he was afraid that they wouldn't open, afraid that the Demogorgon would come back and take him away again. 

 

He remembered like it was yesterday that thing dragged him away from the real world. That misty night alone in the dark with just his bike. No Jonathan, no mother at home to protect him. The way the creature appeared behind him and dragged him from reality. 

 

Will lay shaking in bed crazily, he was afraid of the window, afraid of the wall. Terrified of seeing that creature again. The small boy erupted into tears as he realised that everything wasn't okay. Earlier he puked into the sink and an unpleasant leech looking creature fell from his mouth from out of his throat. It meant whatever happened wasn't over. Why wasn't it over? 

What had happened to this eleven? Where did she go? 

 

Will didn't want to go back into his altered fort and stay hidden and quiet from the Demogorgon again, singing to songs alone. He didn't want to leave his distressed mother and restless brother behind. He didn't want to lose them, gosh he didn't want to lose them. Not again. Not today, not ever. 

 

Will wiped away the liquid that fell and closed his eyes tightly, along side covering his ears and rocking back and forth. 

"There's no Demogorgon, I killed the monster, I slayed the beast, the other side doesn't exist. Mommy's here, Jonathan's here, it was all a dream it was all a dream, just a dream, all a dream." The small boy chants, rocking back and forth with a little more movement and then he immediately slipped under his covers,  hiding himself underneath. 

Will felt the cold creep upon him and dance on his spine. His cheeks and back tingled at the feeling. He could feel his breath dampening the covers over his mouth due to his rapid breathing. It seemed like everything was a nightmare when he wasn't with his friends. How was he going to handle this alone? How was he meant to act as if everything was normal after all the events that took place last month? 

 

The small boy began to feel the heat surge through his body underneath the covers but he was adamant to stay underneath them. He was afraid to peek or to sleep or to even think. His mind was poisonous. He could only wish for someone to take away his mind and his thoughts because ever since his return, he'd been plagued by scary thoughts, restless nights and overwhelming anxiety but Will never told his mom, he didn't want her to worry. He was gone for so long and caused her so much sorrow. 

 

She was being forced to believe her baby boy was dead. That he drowned. And the constant summoning him from the other world.  Will telling his mother that he was alive and he was afraid of the cold and the dark and the creature. 

Will threw the covers off of his body and discovered immediately that his room had changed.

 

Crooked. black vines latched themselves against the wall. A thick fog lingered in the surroundings, creating a sinister atmosphere. All this was too familiar to Will. He knew this, he had seen this. The small boy noticed that his covers had shrunk and become burnt. His hand instantly threw them away and he bought his legs to his chest, whispering to himself.

 

"It's just a dream, wake up Will, don't go, don't go, wake up Will wake up. You're home, you're home." 

 

Whatever heard him, whatever sensed him in that moment disagreed as he heard a large groaning sound. He couldn't do this again, he didn't want to do this again. It was all too much for such a young boy to handle. 

 

Immediately, Will tried to shake his head, slap his cheeks, ruffle his hair to remove himself from the current situation. He wanted out and back home in bed, or even better, in broad day light. Everything he tried, didn't work, he seemed to be stuck in this dimension again. It seemed as if the nightmare never ended. 

Like he was still there.

 

Will felt as if he had no other choice but to find the courage to get up out of his bed and look around. Maybe he would wake up if he was surprised, maybe the Demogorgon could wake him up from this slumber. But was Will even asleep? Was this real? 

 

Will shivered as his feet touched the ground, shooting a cold breeze through his body as if he stood on a bed of snow. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe Will needed to stay seated on his other world bed and just wait for his mom or Jonathan to wake him up. The boy was unsure of how long that would take so he walked on anyway. His hand shook immensely as he reached for the old, worn door knob and turned it ever so slightly. It creaked louder than he was comfortable with, so Will just pulled it open halfway.

 

The fog had almost blocked out the surroundings, Will couldn't even tell whether he was in his own house. But his thoughts were then answered when the mist cleared away and the surroundings had altered. 

 

This wasn't home.

 

It was Hawkins school. The place where he and his friends hung out all the time. Will only ever saw this place twice in the time he was stuck in the upside down. Primarily because he was afraid of the Demogorgan finding him. After scouting the place once, Will had ran for his alternate hiding place and stayed there for days on end, shivering in the undying cold, alone.  

 

Will walked on, examining the black halls, vines stretching on the walls, leading into classrooms. He looked back to see his bedroom door gone and replaced with a classroom. Maybe it wasn't over, maybe Will never escaped. Maybe he was delusional to think he was safe from the monster. 

 

His breathing hitched as he started to notice skeletons and skulls piling against the floors and the walls, some of which had been engulfed fully by the black vines. He knew the Demogorgan dragged these people from the real world and fed on them. No one knowing where all these victims were. 

 

As he examined the halls, a loud shrill scream caught the small boy off guard and he fell on his butt, shaking and his body drenched in cold sweat. He knew that noise all too well. 

 

The Demogorgan was coming.

 

Will was afraid, he was terrified, he didn't want to be dragged for the third time by the monster. He wanted to hide away and wake up back in the real world with his mom and Jonathan, not await the oncoming events. 

"M-mom." He whispered, hearing booming steps coming closer.

 

"M-mom." He cried, backing up against a vine consumed wall, hurting his bottom against the cold, hard ground. 

Will squashed himself inside a small cove made of the black vines and kept himself quiet and shook. 

 

It was coming. It was coming. 

 

"Mommy, please, where are you? He's coming." He whispered, sobbing in between but keeping quiet as possible. 

 

Will felt uncomfortable as he felt a slimy and sticky substance latch onto his back. He wanted to squeal, to whimper but the Demogorgan would surely find him. Instead, he leaned forward and felt his back damp and his clothes stick to him. Will inwardly cringed and slowly turned to look behind him to see the cause of it all. 

He instantly regretted it when his eyes caught sight of Barbara's lifeless, cold, dead body, staring right at him in to his eyes. Her mouth was wide open and small creatures burrowing in and out of her. 

 

Will hyperventilated as he watched her, forgetting about the Demogorgan who was on his way.

 

Her eyes eerily began to move left and right and she was whispering something over and over.

 

"Mom." He cried just mesmerised by the so called dead girl. 

 

"Will, Will, Will, Will." She chanted.

 

Will couldn't help but to pant and shake. 

 

"WILL!" She screamed. 

 

"Will? Honey?! It's me baby!" His mother says as she shakes him back to the real world. Will sat up in his bed, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead and his heart racing as if he just ran a mile. He instantly wrapped his arms around his mother, showing no signs of letting go. 

 

"I was calling you mom but you weren't listening." He says, shaking against his mothers body. 

 

"I heard you baby, look I'm here aren't I? It's okay don't worry." Joyce says, stroking her sons hair and kissing his head. She was over the moon that he was back and that he was perfectly unharmed. Joyce understand that he would have nightmares but she vowed to keep him safe and alive. She couldn't lose her baby again. 

 

"Okay honey, you just wash up for school, I'm pretty sure Mike and Co will be waiting for you and when you come home, I'll make sure there's a huge chocolate cake on the table just for you, how does that sound?" Joyce asks, giving her son a smile.

Will smiles back and says "That's awesome mom, thanks." He knows she does a lot for him, more than his father, that's why his love for his mother is endless, she saved his life.

 

As his mother left the room, Will got up and was glad to be back in the real world with his family. 

But it wasn't long before his heart started racing again and he was stood before the sink, puking up the same gross thing he hurled up last night. He was afraid, he was terrified.

 

What was happening to him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day!!


End file.
